No lines
by S.C.Bloom
Summary: Sebastian Michaelis, entrepreneur extravagant with a dirty secret. Ciel Phantomhive, ambitious editor fresh out of college. Will Sebastian allow him to uncover the truth and moreover, will Ciel be able to cope with it? M for obvious reasons.
1. Chapter 1

_You'd better believe I am trying to beat this.._

The sharp and monotone sound of the alarm clock cut through his dreamless sleep. Sebastian opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. It was seamless and eggshell white, like most of the walls in his bedroom. He rolled his head to the left. The sheets and pillow had been slept on but that was now thankfully the only proof that someone had been there before; just the way he liked it. He shifted under cotton sheets and propped up on his elbows. The normally organized room was an unruly mess; torn pieces of clothing, empty bottles and ice coffee cans. He scratched his forehead, threw the blankets off and got up. His entire body was stiff and his lower back stung painfully when he stretched.

Kicking aside one of the empty cans, he crossed the dark room and opened the curtains. The light of dawn shone through the ceiling high windows and forced him to squint. A light drizzle poured down and made the streets and cars way down below shimmer. It hurt his tired eyes. He turned to look over his shoulder and the scent of alcohol that had soaked into the dark wooden floor panels drifted his way. He crinkled his nose and made a mental note not to use the services of a call center he had dug up out of the yellow pages anymore.

He turned on his feet and crossed the room again, this time to the en suite bathroom. He switched the light on, glad to find this space was left untarnished. He opened the faucets of the shower and while waiting for the water to turn to the right temperature, he looked at his glorious reflection in the mirror. His lean body with long, toned muscles and his skin like marble. His eyes traveled lower and he could not hold back the pleased sigh when looking at his flaccid dick. It would not stay like that for long.

The water was hot and beat mercilessly on his body. He lathered himself thoroughly, rinsed and repeated the routine religiously to remove any remaining evidence of his reckless decision. He tilted his head and let the water and soap wash away everything that had happened last night. It had been so unimpressive his mind had automatically turned it into unhinged figments that could as well have been memories of a nightmare. In good time, he would forget about it completely.

With his hand flat against the massive dark gray tiles, he leaned into the wall and watched water and dots of foam disappear through the drain near his feet. He reached down and groaned when his fingers curled around his shaft. With his thumb and pointer finger forming a hot and slippery circle, he rocked into his hand with slow movements and he continued doing this until he was hard. Absentmindedly, he pumped at his erection, feeling that addictive tinkling sensation rise in his body. Over the years it had become such a self-regulated ritual that there had been times he hardly noticed or felt that he was doing it. Steam was rapidly filling up the bathroom, drawing up a thick curtain of water vapor that hid the scene from wandering eyes; stifled guttural growls a hint of what might be going on.

He turned the faucets off and just stood there. Water trickled from his raven tresses, fell down and collided with the tiles in that distinguished dripping sound. He now placed both of his palms flat against the tiles and breathed in and out slowly. The glorious feeling he used to experience while he pleasured himself had long gone and everything had become common to him. It was now mundane and highly unfulfilling and more a force of habit than a way to seek gratification.

Somewhere in the apartment a door opened and closed and the voice of his housekeeper singing dragged him back to this reality. He inhaled deep, stepped out of the shower and pulled a clean towel off the rack. He glanced in the tall mirror while he dried himself off. The euphoric feeling from before had completely vanished, and it was replaced by disgust towards himself. Not bothering to towel dry his hair properly, he tossed the towel to a corner and headed back towards his bedroom to get dressed. Grooming himself would have to wait.

He slipped into a pair of gray sweatpants, a white hoodie, socks and sneakers. He dug up his earphone and phone from the suit jacket he had been wearing last night and walked out, leaving the pungent scent of failed sex behind as he closed the door. By the time he would come home later tonight Angelina would've taken care of that for him.

He stopped in the doorway to the kitchen and leaned against the frame in a nonchalant manner. Angelina, the woman who was supposed to be his housekeeper but seemed more like an uninvited roommate, stood bent over with her head in the fridge. For a moment, Sebastian's eyes were glued to the finely shaped bottom. Two perfectly round buns snugly confined in white shorts and bobbing along to an inaudible rhythm. He shook his head and told himself firmly that you shouldn't mix pleasure with business. Crossing his arms over his chest, he cleared his throat to raise awareness to his presence. With a cold piece of chicken between her teeth, the woman looked over her shoulder and raised a hand at him in a mute greeting.

"I thought we talked about this?" Sebastian said as he observed her shrewdly.

The red head tore her attention away from the food, turned her back on it and took the chicken leg that was clenched between her teeth. "I know, don't leave the fridge open for too long," she commented with a saucy wink. "Can I offer you anything?" She gestured the contents.

Sebastian squinted, leaped forward and stood in front of her with four vast steps. He towered over her and studied her thoughtfully. In his close presence, he could feel her confidence slip and he heard her swallow audibly. It amused him immensely and he shook his head with a wide smirk.

"No," he leaned down and noticed how she tensed up and gulped when his hand brushed past her bare shoulder while he reached into the fridge to grab a carton of orange juice. "I'll get it," he whispered, his lips so close to her ear that they made contact with her pale skin. She shuddered in anticipation, and he could almost smell her excitement. Pleased with the visible effect he had on her, he leaned back and put the carton against his lips and drank it down in large gulps.

"They're called glasses," Angelina pointed to the row of cupboards to their left. "We commoners us them so we don't have to drink straight from the carton."

Sebastian chortled low at her recovered sass and aimed for the trashcan. The empty carton landed with a graceful curve. "My bedroom is a mess. Spilled some liquid and I think it soaked into the wood overnight."

"Well that is no-brainer if you don't bother to clean it up," she made an irritated hand gesture. "I just bought paper towels. You could've easily cleaned that up."

"And put you out of a job? I wouldn't dream of it." Sebastian pushed his earplugs in his ears and scrolled through the music library on his phone. "If I did my own cleaning who would eat my left-overs? Although," he teasingly patted on her hip. "You might want to cut down on the chicken skin. A minute on the lips…"

She swatted his hand away and starting yelling at him. Her rant fell on deaf ears, tuned out by the music Sebastian had turned on. He gestured to his ears to let her know he didn't hear a word of what she was saying. This turned her already flustered cheeks an even deeper shade of red and triggered another fierce rant. She went completely mute when he caressed her hair and smiled. Mercilessly surrendered to his impeccable looks and perfectly timed charisma, she forgot about his teasing insult and just stood there with a sheepish grin and watched him walk out.

The building was still quiet at this early hour. Tapping his foot to the rhythm of his the music, Sebastian waited patiently for the elevator to climb up to the twentieth floor while making an extensive study of his black all stars. The soft ping slipped his attention, so did the doors that opened soundlessly. A harsh clear of the throat forced him to look up at the only occupant of the small cubicle. He felt a strong pull inside his body.

Sparkling blue eyes stared at him through blonde bangs. They were the color of ice and they seemed to be very much intrigued by the object in the hallway. Shapely lips curled into an approving smile as he looked Sebastian up and down. He clasped his hands on his back and stepped out of the elevator. Now they were only a foot apart.

"Good morning," he purred.

"Good morning," Sebastian smiled more than politely and stepped aside to let the blonde pass. The boy, probably not much older than twenty, took his leisure time to step around him and turned on his heels the same time Sebastian got into the elevator.

"Say," his hand shot forward and stopped the doors from closing. "I am new in this building," he leaned in so that Sebastian could see way down his oversized sweater. He had never been more grateful to whoever was in charge of the light in the hallway because he could see every perfect indentation of the blonde's lean body. "Maybe you could show me around?" The boy finished with a subtle wink.

"There isn't very much to see," Sebastian told him truthfully and shrugged in a casual manner. The blonde was hardly disconcerted by the comment and peered up at him from below.

"I think there is plenty to see," he replied with a small and cheeky smile that left nothing to the imagination. After, he stepped back, removed his hand and both men watched the doors close. Just before they did, Sebastian heard the gleeful voice chime a number. He shook head with a low chuckle and sternly told himself not to listen to the heavy twitching in his sweatpants.

* * *

The streets of London were busy and buzzing with the usual sounds. Traffic rushed by and people pushed their way through to crowd to get to whatever job they were holding. Sebastian pulled the hood of his sweater all the way down to conceal as much of his face as possible. Where he was going today, nobody needed to recognize him.

To avoid running into someone from the office, he ran into the opposite direction first, removing himself away from the Barbican by taking the London wall and turning right on Gracechurch. Taking Queens Victoria street he arrived at his destination without having a run in with someone he knew. St Paul's cathedral quietly basked in the first sunbeams that fought their way through the thick clouds. He stopped in the middle of the square, pulled a cigarette from a tiny tin box and placed it loosely between his lips. The clicks of the Zippo lighter seemed to echo around the empty square. He winched at it and quickly looked around to see if nobody was watching him. He was safe and chuckled mirthlessly at his own anxiety. If he's so ashamed of coming here, why did he insist on coming back?

He took a long toke from his Lucky Strike and blew out the tobacco in a weary exhale. Behind him he heard the massive clock of the Big Ben strike eight. He expertly flicked the burning stick away and made his way to the back of the church. The venue was around the other side and he jogged up the steps with his hands in his pockets. He reached for the door, breathed in and forced himself to open it. His objections with the entire ordeal were just as rational as they had been last week. So was his reluctance to enter. He had hoped that this week it would be as little less hard. It wasn't; it was even harder if possible.

He entered the warm hallway and only now did he feel comfortable enough to take off his hood. He followed the narrow corridor to the backroom. The door was ajar, it hadn't started yet. He could still make a run for it and grab a quick cup of coffee before heading towards the office. He shook his head firmly and told himself to suck it up and opened the door. Several heads turned up and towards the person in the doorway. Sebastian gazed around the circle with a brooding expression on his handsome face. He had never felt more out of place while he perfectly knew he was well in place amongst the dubious scum. He nodded without a word and sunk into an empty chair that was near the door. Crouching, he hoped the attention was averted from his normally tall figure and directed to one of the other shady figures in the room.

The seat next to him was filled by a perky red head with eyes so bright that they seemed inhuman. He seemed to make an extensive study of Sebastian's profile over the rim of his equally red glasses. After a while, he leaned in and held his hand in front of his mouth to keeps the others from overhearing. Sebastian wished he had excluded him as well.

"Almost looks like there is a rule against looking handsome here. I was more than glad when you walked in."

Sebastian cocked his head and squinted. The male was hardly ugly but his flamboyant sense of style was an instant turnoff to say the least. He produced a smile to reward him for his clever remark and continued staring straight ahead. The male seemed persistent to get some more of his attention and pulled his chair up to him.

"I suggest that at the next ugly one that walks through the door, we bolt."

It was a tempting thought to leave the room and Sebastian was about to take him up on that offer when the door closed and the conversation died down. Sebastian cocked his head and took in the profile of their counselor. The bubbly blonde spared them the mandatory well-meant smile while she nervously clutched the clipboard to her chest. Sebastian's interest was slightly rising.

"Doctor Agni was unfortunately not able to make todays' session. I am his assistant, Elizabeth Midford, but you may call me Lizzie," she threw an anxious look around the room and fabricated another artificial smile. "I am not entirely sure where you left off last week," she swallowed and scratched her forehead with an awkward chuckle. "I am terribly sorry. I am still not used to lead session on my own."

"Why don't you start by sitting down," the red head next to Sebastian threw her a pity bone and patted on the empty chair next to him. "Some of us have been coming here for such a long time we could run our own meetings, isn't that right?" He said and winked at no one in particular. An intelligible noise rose from the circle that could hardly pass as a constructive answer. Elizabeth seemed to take it anyway and gratefully took the place that was appointed to her. Her sensible knee-length skirt exposed a little too much of her creamy thighs and she quickly placed the clipboard in her lap to keep wandering eyes at bay.

"I think it would be best if we continue where you left off with the doctor last week," she looked through the papers before gazing up and glancing around the circle. "According to the notes the session had to be cut short during a mister Sutcliff's story. So, I'd like to continue there," she made a hand gesture that the designated mister Sutcliff could proceed.

As Sebastian had feared, the red head next to him opened his mouth and had no intention of closing it until he had told the tragic history of his wild affair with a certain mister S. Sebastian cared for neither and allowed himself to tune out and take a gander around the room. His eyes automatically returned to the stunning blonde and caught her peering at him. She blushed and averted her eyes for a moment. When she found the courage to look him in the eye again he rolled his own to point out how bored he was with the tedious story. She tried to give him a stern look but he saw a small smile bubbling up in the corner of her mouth.

"And that is how I got my addiction and ended up here," the red head gestured towards the circle and tossed his left leg over his right one in an swanky manner. Elizabeth cleared her throat and said what all the others were probably thinking.

"That was a very… illustrious story. I think it is my duty to point out that it is not required to explain everything in such an… extravagant manner, yes," she nodded satisfied with her diplomatic choice of words and dropped her eyes to the board again. "I see that we have a new member since last week, a mister Michaelis," she looked up and around the circle. Sebastian hardly felt compelled to tell her he was the certain Michaelis figure but knowing he would have to do it eventually, he just raised his hand to get it over with. She looked over and her emerald eyes were kind as she addressed him. "Would you please introduce yourself to the group mister Michaelis and tell us the reason why you're here?"

Sebastian arched an eyebrow and crossed his arms in a defensive manner. "I think it's quite obvious why I'm here. It's the same reason any of us is here."

"Acknowledging it out loud is the first step to redemption," Elizabeth told him solemnly.

Redemption. Sebastian pondered on the word and the way it had sounded coming out of the blonde's mouth. He could show her all kinds of redemption that had nothing to do with atoning to whatever mistake society thinks they committed. He shifted in his seat and pulled at his sweats. The group remained silent and all eyes were on him. He glanced at Elizabeth again and she smiled encouraging. "Go on," she said in her supportive manner. Another long exhale and he reclined against the back of his plastic chair.

"My name is Sebastian Michaelis and I am a sex addict."

* * *

After the meeting Sebastian bolted as soon as he saw his chance without having to run into mister Sutcliff. The red head had breathlessly hung on his every word and had expressed such undeserved sympathy that it had set off alarm bells. There was no sense in fucking someone on the inside. Firstly, it was prohibited and would lead to instant dismissal. Sebastian saw no point in looking for another group. Secondly, if he were to risk his place, he would prefer the exhilarating blonde over the flamboyant red head.

With his hood drawn over his crimson eyes he jogged up Victoria again, taking the same precautions he did coming over. He passed his apartment and ran straight through the financial district to work. Outside the tall glass building, with 'MICHAELIS HOUSE OF PUBLISHING' written over the glass front doors, he stopped and stretched his muscles. Taking two steps at the time, he runs up the six steps and headed to the double doors. They slid open without a sound. The temperature inside the big lobby was pleasantly refreshing. He passed the impressive wooden desk and waved at the mauve haired receptionist. She absentmindedly raised a hand without losing focus on the phone conversation she was having in fluent French.

The elevator whisked him to the top floor, his ride accompanied by relaxing elevator music. The doors slid open en he stepped into another lobby and turned right. Passing a glass wall, he jerked his head at the male who jolted up and called his name the minute he saw him enter. Not bothering to stop, he let the male tail after him. He winked at his assistant and entered his office, instantly heading towards his private bathroom. He closed that door and chortled at the irritated groan of his follower.

"I'll be quick, William," he lied.

"No you won't. Where have you been?"

Sebastian shed himself of his sweaty clothes and opened the faucets. The water was a welcome distraction and erased the callous feeling of the sex addict anonymous meeting. "I had an early appointment."

He knew that William was now pushing his already snug glasses further up the bridge of his nose in that distinguished passive aggressive manner of his. He could hear vexation is his tone as he continued from outside the bathroom.

"There was no early appointment in your agenda," he pointed out.

"It was personal," Sebastian looked down and barely resisted the urge to jerk himself off while mentally undressing Elizabeth. He managed to be firm with himself, straightened his shoulders and turned off the water. Drying himself off, he looked in the mirror and was once again pleased with his reflection. In a spare closet on his right he went through his suits and picked a light gray one. He groomed himself, brushed his teeth and walked out. There was only a foot between him and William and the brunette had to tilt his head in his neck to look his boss in the eye. He did, without fear.

"I need to know about these things, Sebastian," he lectured before moving on to more important matters. "You have a guest class at the university. If you leave now, you'll be just in time."

"Damn. Was that today?" Sebastian dragged a hand through his hair and walked by him to a tiny tea trolley on the other end of the room. He poured himself a cup of black tea and offered William one as well. He shook his head; Sebastian ignored it and asked him if he wanted milk and sugar.

"I do not want your blasted tea. I want you to march yourself to the university and act representable. If we all danced to your personal appointments and tea times this company will be bankrupted within hours!"

"Alright, alright," Sebastian made a soothing hand gesture and put his cup down. "No need to rant yourself into a heart attack over some lecture. Is it Queen Mary up at Mile End road? That is approximately three miles away. I'd be there in a jiffy."

"Well than jiffy yourself to that damned university as soon as possible. I think I ran out of excuses to explain your regular tardiness."

Sebastian picked his frockcoat off the hatstand next to the door and slipped it on in one fluent movement. He adjusted his collar and turned to William. "It's called fashionably late, William, and it is expected of a man in my position," he teased with a wink and closed the door on William and his inevitable ranting.

* * *

_A short intro. I very much hope you enjoyed reading it though. Please do not mind grammar errors yet, I know they are indubitably there and I am working hard to improve. A review would be very much appreciated._

_Thank you for reading._


	2. Chapter 2

The slate haired twenty-something male shifted uncomfortably in his seat. His cobalt eyes shifted about the room. To the tall windows on his left through which he saw high heaped clouds that hung friendly in a deep blue sky. To his right where more people trickled into the already stuffed auditorium. It was hot, and his white shirt started to stick to his back. He took his sport jacket off and folded it over his old leather messenger bag on the seat next to him. He dismissed another vulture that had set his sight on the empty spot. But this one did not take to his authoritative glare and snatched up his belongings and flopped down into the seat.

"Reserving seats is not allowed," he said in a matter-of-fact tone and dropped the bag and jacket right back into his lap. The slate haired male was momentarily stunned into silence and gaped at the profile of the blonde male.

"Excuse me," he stammered. The blonde waved it away with a small hand gesture.

"No need to apologize. I get that you'd want to save this seat. Seems it's pretty full," he looked about the room and whistled through his teeth. "Must be a some impressive guest lecture today," he murmured to no one in particular.

"I… I wasn't apologizing," the slate haired male replied, astounded by the ridiculous assumption. "I was expressing my surprise over your lack of morals and manners. I was saving this seat for someone, hence the bag and jacket I placed on it," he gestured to his belongings in his lap.

The blonde puckered his lips for a second before smiling mischievous. "Well isn't that a damn shame for you than? Now you'll have to make due with me. I'm Alois, by the way," he reached out his hand. The other swatted it away with a disgruntled frown. Alois shrugged. "Talking about manners," he muttered insulted.

The slate haired male sighed at the clever turn of phrase and held out his hand. "I am Ciel. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, I suppose."

Pale blue eyes peered at him for a second before the reserved attitude melted away and Alois shifted in his seat, leaning closer into Ciel and nodding at the white board. "You know if this Michaelis is a hottie?"

The corner of Ciel's mouth twitched. "I have not given that much consideration," he replied awkwardly and tried to inch away from the blonde as much as his seat allowed. A voice calling out his name saved him from other questions he did not care to think about and both he and Alois gazed at the doorway.

"That your friend?" Alois snapped a finger up at the girl who was waving exuberantly.

Ciel arched an eyebrow and spared him a sardonic look. "No, people spontaneously react to my presence like that." Alois and Ciel watched the girl push and climb her way up to the middle row and when she got there, she blinked surprised at Ciel.

"I thought you were saving me a seat?"

"I did," Ciel replied and send a reproachful look Alois's way. "I _was_ saving you a seat. He took it," he made a wearily hand gesture at the blonde figure next to him. The girl's green eyes rolled over and looked at the other male. He winked and granted her a careless smile. She raised her chin up and glared down on him past her nose.

"I believe that this seat was reserved for me," she insisted in a passive aggressive tone and folded her arms over her chest in a defensive manner. "And I am not keen on people showing a lack of manners."

"Is that so? I didn't see your name written somewhere on this chair," he pointed out obnoxiously. He bit on his straw and took a sip of his freshly squeezed orange, making a loud slurping noise. "And then what is it exactly that you _are_ keen on?"

"Gentlemen would stand up for a lady."

"Ladies know better than to arrive late when they are _keen on_ getting themselves a seat."

"You are unbelievable," she threw her hands in the air and turned to her friend. "Are you going to say something about this, Ciel?" She whined.

"If you are going to say something, _Ciel_, I suggest you'd do it fast. Judging by the fuzz up front, the guest of the hour has arrived and the lecture is about to start." Alois nodded to the front where the Dean had marched to the door and was talking to a yet to identify male.

"I don't know what to say Elizabeth," he cocked his head to the girl who was tapping her foot impatiently and scowling at the blonde male next to him. "But he did have a point about reserving seats. It's a free lecture, it's not like we bought these chairs."

"You tell him Ciel- wait, what?" She snapped her head around and looked Ciel in the eye. He shrugged his shoulders with what was supposed to be a helpless and apologetic smile. She threw her hands in the air and growled irritated.

"Fine, then I'll just stand here," she turned her back to the males, crossed her arms and stared stubbornly to the front of the auditorium. Her presence was in the least appreciated and from the back of the room people started calling that the blonde ditch had to move. Elizabeth was able to ignore it until a fumbled piece of paper hit her in the back of the head. She whipped around and snarled at the mass. "Who did that?!"

"Elizabeth, please," Ciel sunk back into his chair, covering his eyes with his hand. "Just go and have a seat somewhere else. There were still empty chairs in the front."

"But I don't want to-" She began. Ciel rudely interrupted her.

"Stop turning this into a scene and just do it," he hissed low and gave her an insisting look. She bit her tongue, turned on her heels and stormed off, down the stairs and straight out of the room. Ciel regretted the fall out but he was not here to listen to her bawl about some seat he was supposed to save. He told her to be here on time.

"Women," Alois raised next to him. Ciel agreed with him in a low hum and a short nod of the head. The talking in the room grew quiet and stopped completely when the Dean cleared his throat. All eyes zoned in on the balding male and he had to wipe some sweat off his forehead with a red handkerchief he retrieved from his pants pocket.

"What an impressive turnout we have today, but I can safely say that was not a surprise. I think a massive introduction will be superfluous because his legacy has preceded him. So without further ado I present to you the head of Michaelis house of publishing, Mister Sebastian Michaelis."

* * *

All eyes went to the door and in walked a tall man. Dressed in a fine gray suit, white shirt and a thin navy tie, he looked exactly like you'd expect from an impressive and important Director of Publishing. His black tresses fell elegantly around his handsome face and his crimson eyes scanned the room and he halted diplomatically to receive the applause. He smiled with natural charisma and walked up to the Dean to shake his hand again. After, he silenced the room by simply raising his hand.

"It is with great pleasure that I get to stand here at the profound Queen Mary University. You are the future of writing, editing and publishing and some of you will indubitably create even greater things than I have done," he paused to scratch his cheek and after a ten second silence, he chortled low. "I'd like to say that I had a very informative and clever speech planned but I do not. My head of publishing will be infuriated to learn I came unprepared," he entrusted them with a wink. "But I will try to make the absolute best of it."

Ciel rolled his eyes with exasperation while the rest of the auditorium did not seem to mind that they had come for nothing. He sighed, and dropped his pen and paper into his lap and reclined against the back of his seat. This could become a glorious waste of his precious free time.

He scanned the infamous entrepreneur through his lashes. He couldn't be much older than thirty which would've made him in his early twenties when he started his company. He now wished he had done his homework on him like he was told. Than he could determine if he should really be impressed by him or not. Meanwhile, Sebastian had told something about publishing, things almost everybody in the room probably already knew but which they did not have the heart nor breath to say to the stunning male. And as if he caught air of the deliberately unspoken words, he dragged a hand through his black hair. It was the third time already and Ciel took it as a signal of either boredom or anxiety.

"I can only gather that most of you already knew everything there is to know about publishing, but I am presumptuous enough to assume that there might be some amateurs here as well," and with that, he won back a little of Ciel's respect. He had to admit that the man had a perfect sense of timing.

"Isn't he a dish?"

Ciel cocked his head to his right and caught Alois practically drooling. The blonde's eyes were fixed on Sebastian, as if he was in some kind of trance as he watched the director talk with unwavering devotion.

"He looks alright, which I guess is required of a man in his position." It was the only reply Ciel could think off without exposing too much of his true opinion.

"You know," Alois suddenly sat up and squinted. "I think I saw him at my building," he raised his hand as if he was covering the top half of the director's face. "That's him! I definitely saw him get on the elevator this morning. A business owner," he whistled through his teeth. "I could've done worse."

Ciel choked on the sip of water he just took and coughed in his hand to mask most of the disrupting noise. Alois arched an eyebrow at him and assisted by slapping him on the back, all the while whispering that he should keep it down because he couldn't understand a word Sebastian was saying.

"You. Have. Done. Him?" Ciel said between each cough. Alois's expression went from irritated to mighty interested and he once again leaned into him to share some information Ciel already knew he did not want to hear.

"I ran into him while going home, you see, I was coming back from this fabulous party a friend from college threw last night near Piccadilly"

"Cut to the chase, please," Ciel interrupted to subvert any none related stories and stay right at the topic. Alois gave him a look and clacked his tongue in vexation.

"Alright," he sighed and looked around to see if no one had the audacity to try and overhear them. "I am not completely convinced, but something tells me I might be seeing him at my door. Tonight."

Ciel pursued his lips at the inside scoop. "Really?" His eyes wandered to the director and a wide grin bubbled up in the corner of his mouth. "Now that is very interesting news." He glanced over the page with questions that was in his lap and pondered a mere second if he could or not. Than he decided he could, and without paying further attention to what Alois was saying, he raised his hand in the air. Sebastian stopped his speech and looked him in the eye.

"Do you have a question already?"

"Yes I do."

As Ciel started to form his reply, the Dean stood and walked to the microphone. "Questions will have to wait until the end of the lecture."

"No, no," Sebastian waved it away. "That is quite alright. I like an audience that is interactive. Please," he made another short hand gesture. "Could you stand up and continue?"

Ciel pushed himself up and got to his feet. "My question is as followed. Has your gay sexuality ever intervened or held you back while you were building a publishing empire?"

People around him started to talk and accuse him. Ciel ignored it and looked Sebastian straight in the eye. The director's face was stoic and for a moment Ciel feared he wouldn't even answer. The Dean already rose up to give him a piece of his mind but Sebastian held up his hand, stopping him in his way over. Clearing his throat, the muscles in his face relaxed and Sebastian chuckled amused.

"That is a very interesting question and one I am not afraid to answer, but first, would you tell me your name so that I can address my interrogator properly?"

"My name is Ciel."

"Ciel?" Sebastian repeated the name in his low honey-like voice. "That is a very interesting name, very engaging. It suits the equally interesting question perfectly. I think it would be necessary to mention that I bare no ill feelings to homosexual people; everybody to their own. Which leads back to your question whether my gay sexuality has intervened with building my publishing house; no, it has not. I am not a homosexual man, nor do I believe someone's sexuality should have anything to do with making it big in the business world. It's hard to admit that in this reality, sexual preferences could build or make a person, but I reject those superseded ideas. People should be measured by capability, not sexuality. Does that answer your question?"

"It does," Ciel replied. Sebastian offered him a smile and asked to nobody in particular where he left off in his story. Ciel bit on his lip, reconsidered for a moment and raised his hand again. It was not surprise he saw in the eyes of the director. It was amusement.

"You had another question, Ciel?"

"Yes I have," he lowered his hand and ignored the scornful looks that were send his way. "I wondered. In an economy as this one, where companies are radically revising their vision in order to continue to exist or go bankrupt all together, how is it that public records show that your publishing house has made more these past quarters than in bygone years? How is that with online niche marketing with which writers could target a much wider audience, they still come to you to get published? Writing their stories online and getting it published for free could prove to be much more lucrative than going through the process of getting it published by a publisher who will share in the profit. I guess my question is," he paused and looked Sebastian up and down. "What is your appeal?"

Sebastian's expression changed for a mere second and Ciel was sure he was the only one who witnessed the mysterious gleam that flickered through his crimson eyes. It was irresistibly attractive. This question might have struck a chord that would lead to more useful information.

"In all honesty, Ciel, I do not know what my personal appeal is. But as far as the company goes, I can tell you that we offer a fair deal when it comes to all of our writers. It's a well known publishing house that stands for quality and endurance. Anyone can get an ebook published, there is no trick to that. But if you don't have the correct means to promote that work, it'll be as lucrative as writing a story and saving it on your computer. We know the market, and we have the right channels to promote new products to its fullest potential. I assume that is only more than attractive for upcoming writers and that they are more than willing to pay the price that comes with it in order to see their work out there. Was that the answer you were looking for?"

Ciel grinned and just nodded. It was exactly what he wasn't looking for. This was a rehearsed speech without hidden layers or words the left room for interpretation. It was what he could've expected and he was glad Sebastian did not disappoint.

"Thank you, Mister Michaelis," he replied politely. "I appreciate you took the time to answer my questions."

Sebastian cocked his head and squinted at him. Scrutinizing him thoroughly. "You do not seem to satisfied with the answers I gave you, Ciel."

Ciel bit his lip. "Well you see. I am looking to start my own publishing company and I guess I was looking, or maybe even hoping for some advice that would give me a clear picture on how to do that successfully. But, it is only more than natural that you don't give away your secret to success."

Before Sebastian could reply several more hands rose up in the air. His eyes were locked with Ciel's for a few more moments before he turned his attention to the others. Ciel had noticed how he had unconsciously held his breath in those few tangible moments. Shaking his head at the notion, he sipped at his water and told himself to focus on all the other answers Sebastian provided in that remaining thirty minutes.

* * *

After a long applause, he left with the Dean before anyone would find the audacity to take up more of his time. Ciel starting gathering his belongings and stuffed them carelessly in his bag.

"Wasn't that inspiring?"

Ciel cocked his head to Alois and shrugged, nonchalance in the entire gesture. "I guess I had expected something more... substantial and useful," he replied with little enthusiasm. Alois scrutinized him for a second, got up and swung his bag over his shoulder.

"Probably depends what you wanted out of this. I need to find a company where I can do my internship for my final year and Mister Michaelis did not disappoint. Two open spots for what must be hundreds of applicants," he seemed to do the equation in his head. "That might proof to be somewhat difficult."

Ciel hung his bag over his shoulder. "I wouldn't start counting your lucky stars yet. I am more than positive that there will be numerous of suitable applicants," Ciel said upon passing the blonde.

"That is true," Alois agreed while turning on his heels and following the slate haired male down the aisle. "But there is probably one thing that will absolutely work in my favor. He lives in my building, and the look he gave me this morning was more affirmation than all the lucky stars in this universe."

Ciel cringed at the idea and crinkled his nose. "That is the type of information I do not need to know," he snapped over his shoulder. Alois seemed to ignore it, captured in his own daydreams and humming the tune from _sexual healing. _Ciel sighed vexed and muttered intelligible words to himself.

"Say. You were pretty much interrogating him back there."

The comment came out of the blue and Ciel had to repeat it in his own head before the words sunk in. "Of course I was. I came here to learn something, not to listen to things I already learned in college."

"Did they teach you in college that Sebastian Michaelis is gay?"

Ciel stopped dead in his track and Alois bumped into him with a muffled groan. The slate haired male whipped around on his heels and looked the blonde up and down. "Looking back, that might've been terribly wrong of me. It should not matter, like he said."

"No matter," Alois waved it away and winked saucy. "I was rather curious about it as well only I did not have the guts to ask him something like that during a lecture that addressed the professional requirements and skills one must have to become a Director of Publishing. It was very ballsy, and he did not seem to mind. On the contrary, he seemed very much engaged by you."

Ciel frowned, feeling an unfamiliar pang in his chest. A faint warm feeling tumbled around in his stomach and it made him terribly insecure. He cleared his throat hard, turned and headed towards the door again. "That was not the point of that question."

"Was there a point to it then?" Alois replied in an annoying singsong voice while skipping after him. "You sure you that information was not for personal gain?"

"No!" Ciel shot back while pushing his way through the crowd and away from the blonde. Alois followed him effortlessly, caught up with him at the door and blocked his way out.

"You fascinated him. I could see it in his eyes. Teach me how to do that."

Ciel arched an eyebrow and tilted his head back. Alois made another plea and bargained with treating him to a cup of coffee at a nearby espresso bar. Ultimately there was no point in joining the blonde for coffee, but he could certainly use a warm drink to wash away the strange anxiety that ensnared his heart.

"One cup of coffee. If you promise to not speak of him in that sexual healing manner."

"Agreed," Alois affirmed with a nod and a broad grin. "Come on," he grabbed his sleeve and dragged him through the hallway towards the entrance.

* * *

On his way back to the office, Sebastian retraced the entire speech and no matter how he looked at it, he kept coming back to the peculiar Ciel. The intense cobalt blue of his eyes kept appearing in front of him, messing with his head. He found that he tried to analyze the words the young man had spoken. Had there been hidden questions inside his questions or was did he just fabricate all of that inside his own imagination?

He smoothly maneuvered the black Maybach into his private parking space and sat there for a couple of moments, holding the steering wheel and staring through the front window. The cold leather of the wheel tinkled against the warm palms of his hands. A strange sensation. His imagination was running riot with all kinds of images and involuntarily his left hand cupped his clad bulge. He squeezed and groaned exhausted at it. It was pleasurable, but could not please anymore. He rocked into the warm palm of his hand, the friction of his pants rubbing against his erection a sad comfort.

A group of employees past in front of his car and waved. He greeted them with a short nod, his entire self calm and collected while he unzipped his pants and pushed his hand down his boxers. They might be able to catch a glimpse of what he was doing, but none would have the courage to confront him with it. And even if they did, he probably couldn't find a _fuck_ to give. He closed his eyes and recalled Ciel. His handsome face with fine aristocratic features. The full lips and cheeky eyes. He groaned, feeling an unexpected surge of desire wash over him. He squeezed his eyes shut and tilted his head back, groaning and rolling his hips with more determination. Through lidded eyes, he saw William stalk over and one more thought of Ciel's perfect and pearl white smile pushed him over the edge. He came, groaning loud through clenched teeth.

William opened the door and poked his head in. "What are you sitting out here for? How did the speech go?"

Sebastian had effectively covered up his reprehensible activities and was the example of professional composure as he got out of the car, shut the door and locked it. He turned to his right hand man and remembered what Ciel had asked him. There was one business secret that he would keep at all costs. William was a literary genius and he was one of the two reasons, himself being the other, that this company was still effectively making more profit than similar companies. One did not work without the other but Michaelis House Of Publishing would not exist anymore without William.

He stuffed one hand in his pants pocket and placed the other on William's shoulder and squeezed it, physically trying to show his appreciation towards the brunette. "It all went well very well. How would you feel towards grabbing a bite to eat at the River cafe? It's been too long since we had lunch together."

William shook his head and repositioned his glasses. "We can't. You have a phone conference with Charles Gray from the Barcelona firm in half an hour and a staff meeting at four."

Sebastian closed his eyes for a second. After, he inhaled and followed William, who was already discussing the topics of interest of the weekly staff meeting, up the steps towards the front door.

* * *

That night, after a long day of boring meetings and sinful thoughts of Ciel, Sebastian arrived at his building and entirely ready to dig up a service from the yellow pages. Stepping into the elevator, images of this morning came drifting back and he pressed the button to his floor. He felt his blood pumping a little bit harder with every floor he covered and adrenalin was soaring through his body when he tumbled out of the lift and turned right instead of left. His head throbbed with lust, and so did his erection. He pounded on the door, placed both hands on the wooden frame and panted heavy while waiting for an answer. It came and he heard the lock click. The door opened and the blonde blinked at him. Sebastian straightened himself, loomed over the frail figure and smirked in a diabolic manner.

"Take your clothes off," he whispered in his husk voice.

The blonde's lips curled into the same seductive smile he had shown Sebastian this morning and without question, he started to walk backwards, undressing himself as he went. Sebastian watched him for a few seconds, his eyes following the moves sharply. When the male dropped his pants and stood completely naked in the middle of the room, Sebastian could no longer remain composed. He licked his smirk, stepped over the threshold and slammed the door shut.

* * *

_I would like to thank the people who reviewed and added this to their story favorites. It means a lot. I hope you are enjoying this so far and will continue doing so in the future. There might be grammatical errors, but I will have to check for those in the morning. I first have to finish an article for work._

_Please review, it would make me terribly happy!_


End file.
